


[Podfic] Dining In

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Face-Sitting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'Dining In'.</p><p> </p><p> “Mornin’,” Steve says.</p><p> “Get over here,” Bucky replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dining In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dining In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872299) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: Dining In 

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:16:16  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dining%20In.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Sugar' by Maroon 5. (Special thanks to [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) for mentioning this song in conjunction with me- I hadn't heard it before and OMG YEAH, WOW, SO DIRTY.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
